Cloud on Remix
by the croc
Summary: Various Cloud pairings, which include Cloud/Zack, Cloud/Reno, and Cloud/Sephiroth and several mentions to a past Cloud/Tifa. So mostly slash with one past hetero relationship . This is set to the ipod remix challenge. I thought I'd finally give it a sho.


Assorted Cloud Pairing Drabbles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own any of the situations pertaining to Final Fantasy. Unfortunately. Because really, I wouldn't be on this site. And the games would be far more interesting. Zack certainly wouldn't have died. And Cloud and Zack would have certainly hooked up. Not to mention Seifer and Leon. Anyway... _

_A/N: Thought I'd give the ipod on remix idea a shot being that I'm currently in a funk when it comes to writing but I'm also desperate to write. Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Warnings: Rated for a few naughty words and b/c I'm paranoid. Also- don't get confused. I used multiple universes with these, pretty much whatever worked. Some are set in the actual Final Fantasy period (be it after the game or before it) while others are in a totally alternate universe. I left most of them for your imagination so take them how you wish._

* * *

**All of Your Love- Hellogoodbye** **Zack/Cloud**

Life was busy for 1st Class SOLDIER Zackary Fair, especially since he had been promoted to before said position.

He had worked his ass off over the years to get where he was but he found, as he nudged his warm lover out of his embrace and the pretty blond rolled over with a rather sweet sigh at six o'clock in the morning, he almost regretted the promotion.

Still he leaned over, sliding nimble finger s over a lithely muscled abdomen and sighed sadly, torturing himself just a little more, before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

**My Way- Frank Sinatra Cloud/OMC (use your imagination)**

She was watching him with sad eyes again. They all were.

He wasn't surprised really. The inevitable was, after all, coming. It had been coming for a while now, ever since _he_ took _his_ last breath.

Pausing at the door, though not bothering to glance back, Cloud could still, after all, feel her stare itching and burning at his blond spikes- the ones _he _had so adored.

He was not quick enough to shake the thought away and for a moment he was lost in the memories of strong, masculine hands that were surprisingly _oh so _gentle as they held slim wrists against the wall and the scent of what was _his _aftershave filling his being as he took _gasping breaths_.

Then it was all gone once again as he revved the engine and, as the brunette ran from the bar crying and screaming for him to just _wait_, he could neither acquiesce nor could he find it in himself to regret because he had _lived_ no matter how short a time it was and that part of his soul could never be given away again.

* * *

**No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problem- Kenney Chesney Zack/Cloud**

"Where's your report, Zachary?" Zack visibly flinched, his feet banging off his desk and forcibly meeting the ground as his silver haired superior pushed his feet- with more strength than any man should possess, the raven added mentally- to the ground.

He was greeted with an unsurprisingly harsh glare as he finally met the other man's gaze.

Of course he didn't back down, "Oh come on Se-eph," he whined, stretching out his boss' most hated nickname, "I promised Cloudy I'd be home on time tonight and it was su-uch a lo-ong mission," he made sure to punctuate each of his extra long, extra whiny syllables with the puppy dog eyes he was legendary for.

Unfortunately and unsurprisingly he only managed to rile the other man up further. "Well, you can kiss Costa Del Sol with Strife goodbye if I don't see that report on my desk in an hour."

Moaning but unable to get the thought of his blond boyfriend in a bathing suit out of his head Zachary Fair finished his report in record time.

* * *

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At The Disco Past Zack/Cloud, Tifa/Cloud Present Reno/Cloud**

Crystal blue eyes looked up at him through a film of tears, a huge contrast to the glowing happiness that had lit the twin orbs before.

Though Reno knew it wasn't his fault he couldn't help the unusual twinge of guilt that thrummed through his entire body as he pulled the blond into his embrace, angry that it had had to be his words that broke the beautiful boy's spirit.

First with the death of his first love, Zack, then with the unfaithfulness of what was supposed to be his last love, Tifa, the red head could not help but wonder if the sweet, unfortunate blond would ever come back from this.

Still, as he heard the murmured, "_Don't leave me_," for what more could he do but hold his _only_ love as his heart broke for him.

The stray thought would not leave him, however, that this bleak present could only get brighter now that she was officially out of their lives.

* * *

**It Must Be Love- Alan Jackson Zack/Cloud**

_The first time they had met was at Sephy's party._

He had been gorgeous in torn Vans, worn jeans, a well-loved _Guns and Roses _tee, and the spikiest blond hair Zack had ever seen.

Zack had walked straight up to him, stuttered for the first time in his life, and then walked away with a hot face.

He had thought of no one else for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Be My Escape- Reliant K Cloud/Reno**

Reno was not a newbie to adversity. He had spent most of his life in the slums dodging his drunk pop and spending most of his time on the a skate board starting fights with anyone who was looking for them and spending his nights either in his friends rundown apartments or a jail cell.

Still, he had grown into something of a tough guy and, though his education was lacking from his lack of care in his early years he could usually say his life was a, though admittedly unfulfilled, happy one.

He got by after all, something only people growing up in the slums can truly appreciate the value of and he had a group of awesome friends that would help hide a body without question if he so much as asked.

Still, he did not realize how much he was truly missing until he met the cute blond with the jaded blue eyes.

Then all it took was a year of melting that icy façade before he had his pretty emo's chocobo spikes buried in his chest and life was truly perfect.

* * *

**The Wizard and I- Wicked Cloud/Zack**

Cloud was feeling slightly queasy as he held his present behind his back. He had planned this months before hand and it most certainly wasn't the nerves that was causing his stomach to take a turn for a worst but the inevitable that was about to happen to him.

Finally his lover announced his home coming with a slam of the door, a call of _Chocoboooo_ and a sweeping embrace as he tilted the petite blond in his arms back for a large kiss.

Pulling the tickets from behind his back, Cloud handed them to the puppy dog with a half smile, "Happy Birthday Zack."

He knew the entirely too long musical would be worth the torture if only for this moment as Zack's violet eyes brightened so vibrantly and his lips broke into a huge, teeth showing smile.

* * *

**The Best Deceptions- Dashboard Confessional Sephiroth/ Cloud**

_Oh dear Shiva!_

When Cloud had gotten home from his weeklong business trip he had hoped that he would be able to leave his mistakes where they had bloomed into such terrible blossoms in Costa Del Sol and to return to his lover's warm embrace but he found, as he walked into his too _cold_ apartment that such would not be in his luck.

_He had been seen making such a horriblehorrible mistake._

Dropping the bag, he stared into hard green eyes and asked the final damning question, "Who told you?"

Because he would not deny his possessive lover, even as their relationship finally crashed and burned.

* * *

**August Is Over- We the Kings Zack/Cloud**

_Greengreen _leaves were soon turning into _redbrown _leaves and Zack was mourning the end of a gorgeous summer.

After a gunshot wound to the shoulder, Zack, though having been checked out with a clean bill of health, had been sent on an enforced vacation and though hesitant at first he had found himself quickly falling in love with the experience.

Or rather falling in love with the pretty blond native he had met on the beach.

Now as he watched the barefoot, bared chest teen disappear in the rearview of his rental car he could not help but want to stomp on the break and give into those pleading _don'tleavemebaby_ blue eyes.

* * *

**Lady Marmalade- Moulin Rouge**

Grinning and winking at his brunette friend, Cloud smiled a sly smile as he swung a lithe leg over the strong thighs of General Sephiroth, straddling him with no shame as the alcohol took its toll on his small frame.

Grinning up at his _too long not acted upon_ crush, he pressed himself lasciviously into the silver haired god, giving him _come hither_ wide blue eyes.

It was an invitation Sephiroth would not turn down.

* * *

_A/N: So there were several of these songs that came up that I was all like holy crap what do I do with this song?? I hope they turned out well though my song listing was totally random._

_Also- if you'd be a dear I'd _love_ to hear what your favorite is. And if any one wants me to expand on any one of these, I'll try my best. - Mai_


End file.
